The heart who is big as the sky
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: What if kushina didnt fall in love wuth minato. What uf she fell for someone who saved her from a dangerous situation. Follow her as she discovers love in a strange way. Ooc is in the story so be warned.


**This story is in the baritone universe but before the birth of naruto **

**Kushina May be a bit ooc along with other characters.**

**I don't know the full names of the hidden villages so I'm just going by memory and just be blunt in the names like kohona, village of mist, grass, lighting, and snow.**

**If it's not to your liking then please leave.**

**I hate to see comments about how stupid my stories are so if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all.**

**Now with that aside let's begin.**

**_—-forest of death:———_**

The forest of death was one of the most feared places on the continent.

Not just because of the tigers, bears, crocodiles, and snakes. There was also another that even the creatures of the forest fear and respect.

The king of the forest.

No human alive has seen the king and live to tell the tail but the tales of the king spread through the generations like wildfire.

However the king himself, only cares for the creatures of his forest and looks out for them.

So the story of the forest king begins with an unexpected set of events.

It begins in a huge hollow tree that held the bedroom of the king who was sleeping on a bed.

The king opens his eyes that shine a bright yellow witha slit and a yawn sounds in the hollow tree.

**"Hmmmmm well good morning."**

He says to himself as he stood up letting his long black hair with white highlight edges sway as he stood up.

His body was heavily toned with pale color and was ripped with muscle.

As he walks to the hole in the tree taht was a window his cloths form from black fog taht forms a black kimono and had red maple leafs decorated the sleeves and edges.

Two white tipped wolf ears twitch as he looks out the forest as the sun rose up on the horizon.

**"Morning home."**

He says witha smile as his fangs show ina calm smile.

He then walks out of his tree and as he walks his 10 wolf tails sway around him and he simply walks through his forest ina calm way.

Chakra.

The dense feeling of it.

To most humans, the forest of death already had an unusually high density of chakra.

But to those with high levels of chakra, they would be able to sense that something with very powerful chakra was in the forest.

However no one knows the source.

The king stops his morning stroll in field of grass and sits down as a wolf with grey fur walks out of the woods.

**"Ah it's been a while old friend."**

The king says ina soft tone and the wolf bows its head and looks back to the woods and several more wolves walk out.

"**I see you brought your family."**

He says as he pats the wolf's head with his clawed hands.

Then seven wolf pups run around and play with eachother as the adult wolves sat down with the king as a gentle breeze blows.

The king suddenly felt one of his tails get playfully bit and he turns to find a pure white wolf pup that was the youngest of them and the king smiles as he lets the wolf pup play with his tails.

Then a big black wolf runs up to the king and bows its head.

**"What is it lupin?"**

The king says as he lets the wolves.

The wolf responds witha voice of concern.

_"The humans have started their exams and decided to use a part of our home as a test for their pups."_

**"I see. So they want to make their pups stronger by sending them to their doom. No matter... no human has ventured this far into the woods and lived. If you see a human observe and report back to me but don't get seen if you do then just run. We can't afford to be noticed."**

The king says in an authoritative tone and the other wolves look up at him as he spoke.

The wolves nod and the black wolf lupin then says.

_"There is another matter... it seems one of them carries the sent of the Fox."_

**"The fox? Interesting. Did you find out who?"**

The king looks at lupin with an interest look.

The wolf shakes his head.

_"No but I know that who ever it is will be here in a few hours as the test will begin."_

The king nods and stood up and the wolf pups run to their mom who was a rust color and had a white spot on her head.

**"I will see to it myself. Go and hide. Just don't get caught. We don't want another massacre with the dogs do we." **The king says as he walks back into the woods.

The wolves nod and they lead their pack back to their den as their king leaps from tree to tree with very little noise.

———-/at the edge of the forest/———

A girl with long red hair stood under a tree holding g a kunai close to her as her heart beats hard in her chest.

"Come on our demon! We know your here! There is no need to hide!"

A evil voice sounds to her and she holds her breath.

Then she felt someone throw something at her and she breaks off into a run and stops at a opening field and was surrounded by 5 others who had the head band odor the land of lightning.

One says witha evil smirk.

"Well well... look what we have here boys. A lost fox... a demon fox. Hehehe."

"I'm not a demon!"

She shouts out in a scared tone as. The five circle around her.

"Oh? If your not a demon then what are you then? Your nothing but a demon! Get her boys!"

The leader says witha smile atht made her hair stand up.

The four others charge and the girl dodges several of their attacks until she was punched in the gut and kicked across the face.

The beating continues for a few minutes till the leader walks up to her and holds a kunai to her throat.

"Alright then. So this is what's gonna happen... you will be nice as me and my boys will have a bit of fun... if you don't then we will not play nice. Hehehe"

The man says as he drags the kunai down her vest and shirt cutting down and she gasps in fear and says.

"Please stop this! I didn't do anything to you!"

The leader smirks and slashes off her shirt revealing her breasts and she blushes hard in embarrassment as two others began to bgrope them.

Then the other two cut off her remaining cloths and they began to calling her names as they violated her body.

The girl opens her mouth and let's a scream echo through the forest.

Then as they were about to rape her a voice sounds to them.

**"What are you fools doing?"**

The leader looks and sees the king but was unaware of who that king is and says.

"We are teaching this demon to respect its elders. Who the hell are you anyway?"

**"... you disgust me."**

The king says in a dark tone and the leader rose an eyebrow.

"Ah? Are you mocking me?!"

The king smirks and replies.

"**Oh no nononono... pffff yeah**."

As he says that he disappears and appears

Next to the man with his hand going through his sternum a d the four others drop the girl and attack the king but as he pulls his hand out, one of them lunges at him but he dodges and stabs hi. Through the back with his clawed hands and the other three throw their kunai with explosive tags.

The king smirks and his tails then lash out and deflect the kunai sending them back killing them instantly and the king slowly walks up to the girl who was shaking in fear.

He leans to her and places his clean hand on her cheek and says softly.

**"It's alright your safe. Are you hurt?"**

The girl shook her head as she broke down crying.

The king pulls the girl into his arms and black mist slowly covers her and a black shirt and shorts form over her naked body and she looks up at him and says in a scared tone.

"W-Who are you? Why d-did you save me?"

The king smiles kindly at her and says.

**"I am what you would call the king of the wolves and this forest. But you can call me gin."**

Gin says giving a a big smile taht a fox or wolf would make.

_(Think of gin from bleach. He has the same face but different hair)_

"Gin? Weird name."

She says in a softer tone with fear no longer in her voice.

**"Well what's your name little one?"**

Gin asks as he sits her down with him sitting across from her.

"Kushina uzumaki. I'm from kohona."

She says in a soft tone witha look of someone who had bad memories.

**"I see... that explains a lot. So kushina-chan... do you know what is inside you?"**

Gin says tilting his head and his wolf ears twitch.

"The kyuubi? Or the ninetailed fox?"

She says as gin nods and he replies.

**"Yup. Well since you have him in you I guess I can help you if you want."**

"Help me? How?"

She asks with wide eyes.

**"Well since you are an uzumaki and hold the fox in you, I can be a guardian angel for you. After all your the first human to hold a conversation this long before."**

He says in a cheery mood and claps his hands.

Kushina smiles at his face and notices how his tails sway behind him.

As she looks at his tails, gin sees her stare and he giggles.

**"Heh you like my tails don't you."**

Gin says in a teasing tone and Kushina blushes a bit and replies in a soft voice.

"Your tails look fluffy... and soft."

Gin smiles and one tail moves to her and brushes against her cheek.

**"Here. Have a feel."**

Gin says surprising her and she hesitates a bit before she slowly grabs his tail and feels how soft it was.

She blushes softly as she holds on to his tail as if it was her own teddy bear.

Gin smiles at her as he feels how gentle she was to his tail.

**"Well Kushina-Chan I have something for you.."**

Gin says as he pulls out a small scroll and hands it to her.

"What's this?"

She asks as she still held on to his tail.

**"It's a summons scroll. However it can be only used by a uzumaki. When you use it I will be brought to you. Only use a single drop of blood and I will be there. After all I'm your guardian angel."**

Gin says as he looks at her with his big grin.

Kushina smiles back as she takes the scroll.

"Thanks gin."

**"Your welcome Kushina-Chan. Well it's time for you to head back. Your exams are still going. Here are your scrolls from those trash."**

He says as she sees him hand over the scrolls from her attackers from earlier.

As she takes them, gin stood back up and does a single hand sign.

**"See ya soon benihime.."**

He says in a teasing tone causing Kushina to blush at the nickname he gave her.

As he smiles she sees everything go dark then the sound of glass shattering.

She opens her eyes and finds herself at the edge of the Forest with the scrolls gin gave her including the special one.

She smiles and walks to the village to finish her exams unawares of gin who hid on a branch on the edge of the forest watching her leave.

**"I promise Kushina-chan. I will always be there when you want me. I never break my promise."**

Gin says as he disappears into the forest.

———-/hokage office/———-

The third hokage sat on his desk with a headband of the hidden leaf on his desk and kushina stood before his desk.

"Well Kushina. You pass the exam but I have noticed the other scroll you have. Can you tell me what that scroll is for?"

Lord third asks as he blows smoke from his pipe.

Kushina hesitates at first then says.

"It's private hokage. I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

Lord third nods understanding and replies.

"It's ok Kushina. Everyone has their own secrets and private life. Just don't do anything foolish and harmful to yourself and this village. After all... it is your home."

Kushina nods but in her mind.

_'No my real home is land or whirlpools.'_

Hokage hands over the headband which she puts it on her neck and she leaves and runs into her close friend minato.

"Congratulations Kushina! You finally graduated! We are both Chunin ninja now!"

Minato says with his energetic smile.

"Yeah! Wanna get some romen?"

Kushina offers but minato shook his head.

"Sorry Kushina. I would go but my Sensei has a trip planned for me tomorrow.

I hope we can hang out when I get back."

Minato says witha sad smile on his face and kushina nods understanding.

"You have fun minato. And keep your pervert Sensei in line too. Hehe"

She smiles at him and they give a hug to eachother as best friends.

Minato then leaves waving to Kushina who waves back.

"See you soon Kushina!"

"See ya later!"

She says with her sad smile seeing her best friend leave.

————-/uzimaki house/——-

At kushina's house.

She was now sitting on her bed staring at the scroll gin gave her and looked at all the very details that decorated the outside of it.

Gold laced with black and red and has wave designs with maple leafs.

She then slowly opens the scroll and sees the instructions of how to summon gin.

"Ok ... tiger. Bear. Boar, monkey,snake, and bird... got it."

She repeats the hand signs and pokes a needle at her thumb.

"Ow!"

A single drop lands on the scroll and she says.

"Summon no jutsu!"

Poof!

Kushina was blinded by a puff of smoke and sees gin laying down with a piece of straw on his mouth as if he was relaxing.

Gin looks to her and his smile widens.

**"Ah! Kushina-Chan!."**

Gin says as he gives her a surprise hug.

"Eep!"

Kushina was caught off guard as gin gave her a surprise hug.

**"Well I'm happy you summoned me but I have to ask... why?"**

He asks as Kushina blushes.

"I summoned you because... I was lonely. My best friend minato is now going on a trip with his Sensei and I don't have other friends."

She says in a soft tone and felt fine hand pat her.

**"Well it's a good thing you met me! I will keep you company til you don't want it anymore." **

Gin says softly as he gently rubs her red hair.

Kushina blushes more and she felt gin lay her in his lap and his arms wrap around her as he placed his head on hers.

"G-gin. .."

Kushina stutters as she was held by gin.

**"Yeah hime?"**

Gin says with her nickname.

"Y-you...your not gonna leave me?"

She asks with hesitation.

**"Why would I leave Kushina-Chan. I won't leave you if you want me to stay."**

Gin says witha soft purr in his chest.

Kushina blushes and smiles.

"Please stay..."

**"I'll stay benihime-chan. I will always be here for you."**

Gin says as he holds her close as sleep slowly takes her.

"Goodnight gin..."

She says as she holds on to gin slowly falling asleep.

Gin Smiles at her as he picks her up and lays her on her bed.

**"Goodnight Kushina uzumaki."**

**—————-to be continued/————**

**_Well sorry for a long wait. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while._**

**_I have been working for 4 weeks on my first job. _**

**_So my stories are on hold for now._**

**_This one came to me by a thought._**

**_What if naruto has a different father._**

**_This story will be that and please Don't be mean to my story. I know it is difficult but it is new._**

**_Now the next chapter will come out sometime this week or month. _**

**_See ya all later-_**

**_Mokushiroku115_**


End file.
